


Laura's New Suit

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fursuit, Girl Penis, Hypnosis, Infantilism, Mental Regression, Mind Control, Other, Scat, Soiling, Watersports, Wetting, Willing, bad end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Done as request on FurAffinity, where all they wanted was some regression and some fursuit soiling.Laura finally finished her new fursuit! She might as well have some fun with it before work, eh?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you not into furries, please check out chapter 2!

"I'm finally done~" Laura said aloud as she typed on her blog with a smile, glancing upon her creation as she did. She had spent months on this, her fursuit. She locked eyes with the Fox head sitting on the counter. It had been a long effort, but she was elated to see the finished product. "I can't wait to have fun tonight~" she teased in her blog post. Laura was by no means just making this fursuit for funsies. No, she had a goal, which thinking about was making her stiff in her jeans already. 

"F-fuck I wanna get started noww..." she whined as she thought about what she wanted to do. It was simple. Using a custom made hypnosis file she made, she was giving all of her mental faculties away tonight, melting her brain into one more befitting of a toddler... with all the lack of control being a toddler entails! She didn't really know why she wanted to do this so bad, get dressed up like a fox, fry her own brain, and wallow in her waste for the night, what she did know is that the very thought was making her so horny she'd cum from a stiff breeze at this point.

"W-well, work is in like, two hours, I think I can squeeze in one hour of fun~" Laura reasoned with herself. It was true, she didn't have to be in until later, and she'd have enough time to get all cleaned up once the script she wrote wore off. She wrote it specifically to go away after an hour of fun, or an orgasm, whichever came firstâ€¦ likely her.

"F-fuck it." Laura said with a desperate sigh as she walked over to the suit. The inside was lined to make sure nothing ruined the fur on the outside, Laura threading her fingers through the coat of fur before she got to work on undoing her belt and dropping her jeans, leaving her only in her cute pink panties. A hand ran over her bulge and she gave a whimpered sigh as she so desperately wanted to cum now, but she knew she needed to wait.

Laura worked on getting it on, piece by piece. The suit was sealed on the inside so nothing could leak out. She could still get out of the suit of course, she wasn't silly enough to design it with someone else needing to help her. But it was still a bit of a daunting outfit, nothing of it was able to get fresh air but her hands (The suit had sleeves, but the gloves were separate and came off) and the head. The rest of her body was surrounded by a rubberized coating that lined the inside.

Finally, Laura did up the zip on the back, sealing her body in she took a time to stroke at the luscious fur that now adorned her body. She felt so fucking natural in this suit, it was like a second skin! She quickly set up the script on her PC to stream to her wireless headphones. She was so close! Her body ached to mash the play button and just give in, but she wanted to be complete She slipped on her headphones first, before putting on her gloves. They were big dumb useless mittens, exactly what she wanted. Finally, with a shiver, she slipped on the head, her vision restricted to what she could see through mesh eyes, her entire body encased in this fursuit. It was finally time to test out her script. She bumbled with her keyboard for a moment, before she finally managed to get the big un-dexterous paws to mush the media keys on her keyboard and get the file starting.

It started faintly, Laura waddling over and laying down on her bed with a smile, shivering as the binaural beats echoed through her skull, drowning out other noise, other thought. The voice, her best friend, May, whom she commissioned to read the file she wrote to the letter, spoke up over the beats. Her voice was like honey in Laura's ears, every syllable echoed in her mind. Assuring her to relax, to calm down, to breathe, to listen, to obey. Relax, calm, breathe, listen, obey. Laura found herself mumbling these words with her friend, falling deeper and deeper into trance, this not being Laura's first time with hypnotic scripts.

Laura sat completely still within the suit, her mind at rest, thoughts being driven out of her head by her friend's calming words. Relax, calm, breathe1, listen, obey. This went on for a few minutes, falling deeper and deeper into trance, more and more of her mind dedicated to only listening until finally, not a single other thought was in her mind. Finally, May spoke up with something other than countdowns and mantras, instead May now repeated orders. Laura of course, wasn't conscious enough to understand anything, but her mind absorbed it all. 

"When you're wearing your suit, big words and thinking is hard for you, you shouldn't try to act like a grown up when thinking is so hard, be the baby you should be. Controlling your bowels and bladder is too tough, you will always let go when you need to when in your suit, and you always have to go while in your suit. Who needs control when you have orders? You love your suit, you wouldn't dare take it off while you're being a good baby. You only want it off when you're allowed to. You love going potty, it feels so good, its hard to keep yourself from giving in and cumming, but that's okay. Good girls love to cum from going potty, and they have to go potty lots." May repeated, her orders filling Laura's mind, rewriting her brain to love her suit, need her suit, when like this.

"And, after you've spent an hour in your suit cumming like a good girl, that's when you're allowed to take it off and be a grown up again." her voice stated, repeating it over and over for emphasis. Laura of course, was too far in trance to notice the mistake, the orders supposed to make it so it was either an hour or cumming once, not an hour total of orgasms. But, Laura didn't mind, Laura didn't even notice. Laura only absorbed the words, burning her orders into her brain like a good girl. Soon after, May started counting down from 10, slowly, and slowly, and slooowly bringing Laura back into consciousness, before one final "Wake up~" brought her snapping back to reality.

"L-Laura gotta go potty~" she cooed as she sat up, the script inducing in her the need to go. "M-mommy said to go when I wanna go, and I wanna gooo!" she moaned, before she of course, went. A log of shit equal to at least a weeks worth of normal mess leaked out of her, squishing under her butt like soft serve. Her bladder gave in next, the rubber coating on the suit keeping it in, literally filling her suit up with piss as she relieved herself. It felt so good! It felt so good to let go like this! It felt so good to obey the orders mama put in her mind! It felt so good to smush around in her poopy and pee! It felt so good she didn't wanna wait anymore!

A pawed hand dove to her crotch. The material in the crotch was the thinnest in the suit on purpose (although it was still water tight). "U-ufnngfh!~" Laura gasped as she felt her paw press into her cock bulge. She pushed harder, another burst of piss and another two logs of shit exiting her and falling into her suit. It felt so good! "I wanna make squirts like mommy told me too! B-baby Laura wanna cum in her suit! B-baby Laura feel so good!~~" She cried, sitting up off her bed, the feeling of her drooping panties in her suit and the suit literally starting to fill with piss turned her on even more. She dropped to her knees on her bedroom floor, hand diving to her crotch, grinding into her big paws desperately. She felt another stirring in her body, and she gave another push, another log of shit falling with a plop, Laura giving another deep needing cooing moan as she already felt her shit start to dribble out of her panties and fall down her thighs in the suit. It felt so good! Laura ground harder into her pawed hand, the slick rubber coated suit, her hard cock, her wet panties, it all felt s-so good, she was so close, she wanted to be a good girl! She wanna please mommy! She's gonna, s-she's gonna"

"I-I'M CUMMIIIING!!!~<3<3" Laura cried, her voice muffled by the fursuit head as she ground her throbbing cock into her hand one last time. Her orgasm was explosive, at least a quart of the stuff joining the slurry of fluids in the suit. It felt so good, so nice, so wonderful to cum in her suit... But as she came down from her orgasmic high fifteen seconds later, she felt, almost off. Like there was something she was supposed to do. But she wasn't sure what! She just came, and she felt real good for fifteen seconds! Her mind may be mush but it knew how to keep time still at least, and it knew that was 15 seconds of orgasmic bliss out of the 3600 she needed. She had a lot of work ahead of her! But, she still felt like she was forgetting something...

"O-oh, s-silly Laura, I forgot to go poopy more!~" Laura cooed to herself as she felt the need to go again, the thought of more shit filling her suit left her too horny to remember the silly worries she had seconds go. She had poopies to make! Only 3585 more seconds of orgasms left until Mommy was happy!~


	2. Laura's Faux Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those less interested in Fur Suits and more interested in a cute girl still getting stuck in hypnosis and shitting herself relentlessly.

"They're finally here!~" Laura messaged in excitement to a friend, looking again at the large box on her bed.. She had spent a biiiit much more than she should've on the contents of the box, a pair of Footy Pajamas, custom made to her exact dreams. She stared at the opened brown box's contents, a nice deep purple pair of footy pjs, the fabric was top of the line stuff, intensely stain resistant and still as soft as fleece. It had been a loooot of cash, but she was elated to see the finished product. "I can't wait to have fun tonight~" she continued, her friend sharing in the joy. Laura had, by no means, ordered this pair of PJS just to sleep in. No, she had a goal, which thinking about was making her stiff in her jeans already. 

"F-fuck I wanna get started noww..." she whined as she thought about what she wanted to do. It was simple. Using a custom made hypnosis file she made, she was giving all of her mental faculties away tonight, melting her brain befitting a toddler, with all the lack of control that entails. She didn't really know why she wanted to do this so bad, get dressed up in cozy pjs, fry her own brain, and wallow in her waste for the night, what she did know is that the very thought was making her so horny she'd cum from a stiff breeze at this point.

"W-well, work is in like, two hours, I think I can squeeze in one hour of fun~" Laura reasoned with herself. It was true, she didn't have to be in until later, and she'd have enough time to get all cleaned up once the script she wrote wore off. She wrote it specifically to go away after an hour of fun, or an orgasm, whichever came first... likely her.

"Fffuck it." Laura said with a desperate sigh as she walked over to her bed, Laura brushing her hand through the thick fabric, so soft to the touch its almost ticklish, before she got to work on undoing her belt and dropping her jeans, leaving her only in her cute pink panties. A hand ran over her bulge and she gave a whimpered sigh as she so desperately wanted to cum now, but she knew she needed to wait.

Laura quickly slid on the warm clothes, they almost felt like they were fresh out of the dryer with how cozy she felt in them, doing up the zip on the back sealing her body in she took some time to feel the fabric against her skin. She felt so at home in these, it was like a second skin! She quickly set up the script on her PC to stream to her wireless headphones. She was so close! Her body ached to just stroke now and forgo her hypnosis, but, she fought her desire tooth and nail. She bumbled with her keyboard for a moment, so excited she almost open palm slapped the media keys.

It started faintly, Laura waddling over and laying down on her bed with a smile, shivering as the binaural beats echoed through her skull, drowning out other noise, other thought. The voice, her best friend, May, whom she commissioned to read the file she wrote to the letter, spoke up over the beats. Her voice was like honey in Laura's ears, every syllable echoed in her mind. Assuring her to relax, to calm down, to breathe, to listen, to obey. Relax, calm, breathe, listen, obey. Laura found herself mumbling these words with her friend, falling deeper and deeper into trance, this not being Laura's first time with hypnotic scripts.

Laura sat completely still on her bed, her mind at rest, thoughts being driven out of her head by her friend's calming words. Relax, calm, breathe, listen, obey. This went on for a few minutes, falling deeper and deeper into trance, more and more of her mind dedicated to only listening until finally, not a single other thought was in her mind. Finally, May spoke up with something other than countdowns and mantras, instead May now repeated orders. Laura of course, wasn't conscious enough to understand anything, but her mind absorbed it all. 

"When you're wearing your PJs, big words and thinking is hard for you, you shouldn't try to act like a grown up when thinking is so hard, be the baby you should be. Controlling your bowels is too tough, you will always let go when you need to when in your pjs, and you always have to go while in your pjs. Who needs control when you have orders? You love your pajamas, you wouldn't dare take it off while you're being a good baby. You only want it off when you're allowed to. You love going potty, it feels so good, its hard to keep yourself from giving in and cumming, but that's okay. Good girls love to cum from going potty, and they have to go potty lots." May repeated, her orders filling Laura's mind, rewriting her brain to love her suit, need her suit, when like this.

"And, after you've spent an hour cumming like a good girl, that's when you're allowed to take your pjs off and be a grown up again." her voice stated, repeating it over and over for emphasis. Laura of course, was too far in trance to notice the mistake, the orders supposed to make it so it was either an hour or cumming once, not an hour total of orgasms. But, Laura didn't mind, Laura didn't even notice. Laura only absorbed the words, burning her orders into her brain like a good girl. Soon after, May started counting down from 10, slowly, and slowly, and slooowly bringing Laura back into consciousness, before one final "Wake up~" brought her snapping back to reality.

"L-Laura gotta go potty~" she cooed as she sat up, the script inducing in her the need to go. "M-mommy said to go when I wanna go, and I wanna gooo!" she moaned, before she of course, went. A log of shit equal to at least a weeks worth of normal mess leaked out of her, squishing under her ass like soft serve. Laura's opting to hold it this entire week was not wasted in this moment. It felt so good, her reduced mental faculty's first thought was to make it gooder, grinding her tush into the rubber sheets below her, the shit smearing through her panties and the PJs, not staining into the fabric but certainly staining *through*, her tush and every nearby inch of skin and bed were soon enough mushed with shit. It felt so good to let go like this! It felt so good to obey the orders mama put in her mind! It felt so good to smush around in her poopy! It felt so good she didn't wanna wait anymore!

Her hand greedily dove to her crotch, the lack of zip (intentional of course) not stopping her as she merely humped into her hand like she was trying to breed with it. "U-ufnngfh!~" Laura gasped as she felt her cock grind into her palm. She pushed again, a grunting moan escaped her lips, a quick airy fart was consequently drowned out in another few logs of shit, even more than before, at least a couple pairs of logs of equal size back to back, the shit now easily escaping her absolutely devastated panties and pressing down the pjs, against her legs, filling up the bottom just as she dreamed it would. a wet sputtering splatter-y fart escaping to punctuate her latest shit. It felt so good! "I wanna squirtie like Mommy told me too! B-baby Laura wanna cum in her pjs! B-baby Laura feel so good!~~" She cried, the feeling of shit filling the legs of her pajamas driving her absolutely mad with lust, the front of her cock tent dripping with precum. She dropped to her knees on her bedroom floor, hand diving to her crotch, grinding into her palm desperately. She felt another stirring in her body, and she gave another push, another couple logs of shit falling with a plop, Laura giving another deep needing cooing moan as she already felt her shit start to fill her pj bottoms enough she could feel it around her calves, the sensation of her shit held tight to her skin merely fueling her carnal desires more. Laura ground harder into her hand, the soft cozy shit stained fleece, her hard cock, her cum soaked panties, it all felt s-so good, she was so close, she wanted to be a good girl!

"I-I'M CUMMIIIING!!!~" Laura cried as she ground her throbbing member into her hand one last time. Her orgasm was explosive, at least a quart of the stuff joining the slurry of shit, which of course, she didn't stop letting out as she came, another few logs joining the party as she lapsed further in her control. It felt so good, so nice, so wonderful to cum in her pjs... But as she came down from her orgasmic high fifteen seconds later, she felt, almost off. Like there was something she was supposed to do. But she wasn't sure what! She just came, and she felt real good for fifteen seconds! Her mind may be mush but it knew how to keep time still at least, and it knew that was 15 seconds of orgasmic bliss out of the 3600 she needed. She had a lot of work ahead of her! But, she still felt like she was forgetting something...

"O-oh, s-silly Laura, I forgot to go poopy more!~" Laura cooed to herself as she of course felt the need to go again, the thought of more shit filling her pjs left her too horny to remember the silly worries she had seconds go. She had poopies to make! Only 3585 more seconds of orgasms left until Mommy was happy!~


End file.
